Occultus
by grey chemistry
Summary: SEQUEL TO REVELATIO-An uncertain boy and an uncertain girl with an uncertain future. [DM/HG Setting: 5th Year. Not fluffy]
1. Some Things Changed

**_Setting- 5th year_**

**_Pairing- DM/HG , Dramione [Herco?]_**

**_Summary- An uncertain boy and an uncetain girl with an uncertain future._**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE- _**_Hello, dear readers. This is the sequel to REVELATIO. If you haven't read that then this wouldn't make any sense. I promise it's not bad!_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

SOME THINGS CHANGED

* * *

><p><em>The past always<em>

_catches you. You_

_can never forget_

_your mistakes._

_Unless you 'Obliviate',_

_of course._

_**- Anonymous**_

* * *

><p><strong>THE DAILY PROPHET<strong>

1st August 1995

**MALFOY MURDER REMAINS UNSOLVED**

_By Rumi Maziska_

_It has almost been a month since the mysterious and unsolved murder of Draco Malfoy, a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was found dead in his room. Healers had declared that the Unforgivable Killing Curse had been inflicted upon him. What was more strange was the fact that his grave had been dug open and the body taken away, just a day after the burial. Numerous search operations have been conducted but the body has still not been found. The Auror Department has named a few suspects, the prime one being Lucius Malfoy, the victim's father. Though it is not confirmed but it is strongly being suggested that the murder could be the work of an ex-death eater. Aurors are still trying to determine what this death means and how it could be tied to the Quidditch World Cup incident. The ludicrous claims of Harry Potter are not being taken into account._

* * *

><p><em>Remember the place you once told me about a long time ago? I am there, ALIVE.<em>

_-yours_

* * *

><p><em>5th Aug.95<em>

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you? I hope you're fine. I received the birthday present you sent me. Thank you for saving from the awful meals that the Dursleys serve me._

_Will you please tell me what's going on in the wizarding world? What about Dumbledore? I need to know. And when are you finally telling me what happened when you disappeared?_

_Please reply soon, the Dursleys are eating up my mind with their trash talk._

_-yours Harry_

* * *

><p><em>5th Aug.95<em>

_Dear Ron,_

_Thank you for the chocolates. What's going on? I demand to know. By the way, did you find out where had Hermione disappeared off to and why had she come back falling from a broomstick? Please reply soon._

_-yours Harry_

_6th August 1995_

_Dear Harry,_

_We are fine. Hope to meet you at school. Can't tell you much about our current location right now. Nor can I tell you anything else. I am truly sorry._

_-yours Hermione_

* * *

><p><em>6.8.95<em>

_Dear Harry,_

_We are fine. Can't tell you much right now. Sorry mate. However what I can tell you is that Hermione has been really nervous for Merlin knows what reason. You and I know that she has been very strange since she got back from her disappearance. I even caught her crying profusely once. I hope that when you come, we can see what's wrong with her._

_-yours Ron_

_**P.S.- **__I think that you must be knowing that the git, Malfoy's been solid dead for one month now. He deserved that. I want to send flowers to the person who did it. Don't you?_

* * *

><p>Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place was not a habitable place. At least not by his standards. It was rodent and insect infested and his grand aunt's screaming didn't help much either. But he was grateful for it. It gave him a place to hide, a place to make plans and a place to call home in the true sense.<p>

He had landed there in the night with nothing but the clothes on his back, his wand and his spirit for revenge. Of course he had changed his appearance, for the sun would shower rain before the Order trusted a Malfoy. He was Isaac Noigna now. Gone was Draco Malfoy, the snobby and outspoken pureblood with platinum blond hair. Isaac Noigna was a quiet brown-haired boy who preferred to keep to himself. He was a halfblood whose parents had been killed years ago by You-Know-Who. Isaac had never attended Hogwarts, having been home-schooled. He had been sent to the Order by his Godfather who was now deceased.

Of course one old man knew the truth in its entirety. It was that clever old man only who had crafted the image of Isaac Noigna.

Draco had been lucky that he had stumbled upon Dumbledore that black foggy night. Had it been anyone else he was sure to have been hexed to oblivion on the spot. He had thought that the house would be empty, seeing that his mother had told him that it was ancient and probably unused. However it was as empty as a wardrobe bursting with clothes. Dumbledore had been very kind to him and not been the least surprised. He had poured his heart out and told him all about Voldemort's sinister schemes. He had told him how he had been forced to become a death eater and kidnap Hermione.

The old wizard had agreed to keep him but not made him join the Order as he was still underage, though he was much more involved in their dealings than the other children present there. He had also agreed to let him attend his fifth year at Hogwarts as Isaac.

That had all happened a month ago.

Now as he sat in the empty dining hall, he remarked that the greyed walls and the darkened wooden furnishings seemed more homely than the Malfoy Manor. The cobwebbed interiors and the torn and faded curtains made sure he was not reminded of the unnatural perfectness of his previous house. He had completely changed his opinion of the Weasley family. They were no longer a poor family in his eyes. They were warm-hearted people who welcomed him like he was part of them.

_Oh! If only they knew the truth..._

In the beginning, Ron and his other siblings had regarded him suspiciously. He reckoned he must have looked like 'someone they knew'. But then his totally changed attitude washed away their suspicions. He even participated in damning the old Draco Malfoy with them. Dumbledore had done a very good job disguising him. He didn't look like his old self at all. The scars that the Dark Lord had bestowed upon him further made him look less and less like the old version of him.

But the person he had wanted the most to see stayed really faraway from him. Hermione Granger was no longer the same fiery girl he had seen at Hogwarts. No, she was secluded and utterly quiet. She was polite to him but something about the way she looked at him, made him think that she had really loved the hidden side of his old version and somehow he couldn't help but worry that somewhere in Isaac Noigna, she saw Draco Malfoy.

The moment he had first laid his eyes on her, he had wanted to transform in his original self and pull her to his chest. But that couldn't have happened. He had to be hidden to keep her safe, to keep his own self safe.

A sudden, "Isaac!", pulled him out of his thoughts.

Mrs. Weasley walked in carrying a huge amount of various treats on a platter. Numerous other platters were levitating behind her.

"Will you help set the table dear?"

"Of course."

As soon as he stood to take up a platter, very loud pops of apparition frightened Mrs. Weasley out of her wits and she lost her balance. So did the platters.

But a swish and flick of his hand did the job and brought the food to its intended destination safely. She looked astonished at him but nonetheless said, "Thank you dear." and then she turned towards the grinning forms of Fred and George.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you can come down the stairs without magic?"

"Many times we guess.", they said simultaneously.

"Your brothers never did this sort of thing. Charlie never levitated things around, Bill never transfigured plates into glasses and Percy-", she stopped speaking. The subject of Percy was soft one after all. Everyone knew that.

She regained her composure and continued. "Shut up your banter and call the others down for breakfast. Moody and the others must be coming."

"Alrighty", they said but he could easily see that their mirth had been clearly decreased. As they went upstairs, they looked at him quizzically with a look that said- 'Where the hell did you learn to do that?"

He looked away.

Soon the old dinner table was creaking with the weight of tasty hot food and Ron, Hermione and Ginny had come down. "I hope they reach safely.",Ginny said nervously.

"Yes, me too.", replied Hermione.

"They will. Don't you worry.", Ron comforted them.

They still hadn't noticed him at the table but then Ron saw him and went to sit beside.

"Hey Isaac"

"Hello"

They sat there, talking amicably. It had been a month but he still couldn't believe that he was having a civil, if not friendly conversation with Ron Weasley of all the people. Hermione came to sit tentatively beside Ron, just to look at the newcomer of the group.

"Hello Hermione"

"Hi", she said quietly and then he continued his Quidditch conversation with Ron.

He glanced at her now and then and she couldn't help but see Draco in him. She strongly suspected that he was related to the Malfoys but then he was a halfblood and she knew that the Malfoys would rather die than 'taint' their bloodline. But it couldn't hurt asking, could it?

However before she could ask anything, in sauntered Moody, Lupin, Tonks and... Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Some Corners Occupied

**A/N: I know HUGE gap since last update... 3 months! I am sorry but life is so hard with school, exams and other people. But anyway, here is a short-ish chapter for you to enjoy. Next chapter will be considerably longer.**

**Dedicated to _TasmiaFay_ because she broke my writer's block regarding this story. **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

SOME CORNERS OCCUPIED

* * *

><p><em>Courage can't<em>

_see around corners_

_but goes around_

_them anyway_

* * *

><p>Harry was visibly frazzled as he took he took his place at the ancient dining table with the others after some freshening up. He merely nodded and said a few hellos to all the people, whether he knew them or not. After a hearty breakfast the elder Order members rounded up for a meeting and she could see the unsubtle look of surprise that flitted across her best friend's face as he saw Snape join the others in the meeting room.<p>

What she was loathing was the time after their breakfast. She knew for sure that Harry would round up her for questions as soon as she ended up her meal and went back upstairs. Around her various people were interacting jovially with Harry. Now that their mother wasn't in sight, Fred and George were excitedly telling him about their various joke ideas. However, she noticed that he was talking half-heartedly. She knew that Harry was furious at them for withholding information.

Beside her, it seemed that Ron was having the same ideas. As for Isaac, she couldn't say anything. He had merely exchanged brief introductions with Harry and then calmly carried on with his meal. It was almost as if he knew Harry for quite some time now. In fact he hadn't displayed any set of pathetic emotions that most people tended to display when they met her best friend, the Harry Potter for the first time.

Who are you, Isaac Noigna?

However all thoughts of the quiet boy vanished from her head as she heard the various scrapings of the wooden chairs on the ancient floor as they were pushed back by the people standing up. She quickly stirred out of her musings and gathered her wits for what she supposed was going to be a fiery and fierce argument and accepted her future defeat with resignation.

As soon as they reached their spot upwards, Harry closed the door behind him.

"What did you two think, keeping me in the dark about everything?"

"Err... mate, look, Dumbledore specifically told us to not tell you anything and-"

Harry angrily cut him off. "Don't you call me your mate Ron Weasley! And what about you Hermione? Dumbledore told you the same thing, didn't he?", he asked, very livid as he turned towards her.

"Harry, _please_ try to understand!", she said quietly.

But he didn't seem to have any of their pleas. "Oh no, you lot decide to not tell me anything_ because Dumbledore told you to withhold everything_.", he spat venomously. "Do you know what it feels to be stuck at the Dursleys with nothing but just a Muggle television and the bloody incorrect Daily Prophet for news. Do you know what it feels to not know anything when that anything affects everything for you? No you don't. So stop trying to make me understand!"

"Please calm down Harry. At least now you're here. I suppose we both want to be forgiven. You can't even fathom how much we missed you.", Hermione said.

"She's right. We really missed you. Please forgive us", Ron supplied earnestly.

"Okay...I can't be angry with you two for long. Come.", he said as he opened his arms and the best friends shared a three way hug.

As soon as they pulled away from their embrace, he quickly asked, "Care to fill me in?"

"Why not matey."

They began telling him all about the Order and its dealings. When he asked about Snape appearance, they merely shrugged their shoulders and said that they had truly no idea on which side he was. And when finally it was all finished Harry jumped to the most important question on his mind.

"What had happened Hermione?"

She tensed up highly and her jaw twitched. Her outward calm appearance began to show the toil of pent up frustration. What was she supposed to tell them? That the Malfoys believed that she killed their son? That You-Know-Who was after her? That she had been forced to fly? That she had seen Draco dying in front of her?

That she had lost hope of ever finding love again?

No, she couldn't tell that.

"You know I can't Harry.", she said quietly.

"To hell with 'I can't'. Why can't you? Aren't we your friends? Don't you trust us?"

"No, it's not that. I swear. It's just that I am not ready to deal with what happened that day. I don't trust myself to keep calm."

"Okay, I won't ask you anything but just tell me one thing- was your disappearance connected to Malfoy's death?", he asked, suspicious.

Her brown eyes widened and she was nearly on the verge of tears.

_Oh Draco! Why did you kill yourself? Draco why are you... dead? We could've escaped together..._

"NO!", she cried, frustrated.

"Don't lie Hermione. I read the Prophet. You were gone the day he was murdered."

Suddenly the rickety door sprung open with a strange sound and in came Isaac. Harry quietened down and Hermione's eyes were full of thankfulness. Ron, however was quite indifferent.

"Am I disturbing a meeting?", he asked.

"Oh no. Come sit down.", Hermione said, very grateful inwardly.

"Very well indeed. I believe we haven't met properly.", he said to Harry. After a very short pause he continued, "My name is Noigna. Isaac Noigna.", he said confidently as he extended his hand. She couldn't help but think that she had seen that exact style somewhere. Harry thought the same but he didn't voice his views. They shook hands.

"Well... I am Harry." he replied in a normal voice.

"Good to meet you then, Harry Potter." Isaac grinned. Harry gave a half-smile to all of them which clearly indicated to his best friends that he would pick the matter at hand later and would not let go off it as easily as they had expected. Hermione got up quickly and excused herself out, eager to get away. She was unaware that somebody had followed her out too.

She went down the stairs and then headed for the abandoned section of the house. Hermione knew all the rooms by heart and quickly found what she was looking for– the practically ancient music room which contained an ancient piano. She always came down there to soothe her nerves, knowing that nobody would try to pry on her.

Well... She didn't know that Draco Malfoy, er... Isaac Noigna was alive.

And so as her nimble fingers touched the rusty keys, she didn't hear the slight creek of the wooden door as a certain disguised boy opened it a little to peer from the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
